Dear Darlin'
by Lynsco13
Summary: Brenda returns to the 90210 after she spent her summer in London studying at RADA and is not sure where she and Dylan stand after the week they spent together before she left. Will they be together or things be harder than what they expected. B/D pairing with B/K. Also mentions of Celeste and Steve. (Not sure who to pair David with tbh). Enjoy. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

_Well hello. I have not posted a story or chapter update in a hot minute. So those who follow my Ross/Rachel stories, I am trying to get into that groove again and maybe doing this will get that juice following. However, I am now entering a story that I haven't done and it is centered around my ultimate favorite TV couple. I hope I do them justice with this one. And I hope that everyone enjoys._

 _So this obviously is not " **Friends** ". This is centered around Brenda Walsh and Dylan McKay. A couple from the drama series, Beverly Hills, 90210. I love them so much and the actors who played them had so much chemistry. They were the "Ross and Rachel" before "Ross and Rachel" were a thing. And it warms my heart when I remember that the actor who played as Dylan mentioned a couple of years ago that Brenda was his favorite on screen relationship. And if who know that actor and the character he played (Dylan McKay) and all the girls he dated...that is SO awesome._

 _So this story is a re-write of chapter five with some decently sized changes. For one, Brenda is not staying in London. There will be a mention of the offer that she actually took in the show but yeah, she came back. Valerie is still gonna be here as you notice in this chapter. Brandon and Kelly are still together. The biggest change is the Dylan story. Which was his sisters mother (Sister relation: Same father, different mother obviously) ended up getting caught trying to flee the country with her husband with Dylan's money. Now, at the end of Season four on the actual show, there was moment where erica left a note in the airport bathroom. That i believe said "contact Dylan" or mentioned where she was gonna be living. Now, with his sisters mother and her husband getting arrested, Erica is now living with him and he gained full guardianship._

 _This is also inspired by a song called, " **Dear Darlin" by Olly Murs.** That song is why i named this Story this and the actual lyrics will be introduced later. I believe it screamed "Dylan and Brenda". I do thank Nicole or better known as " **NikkilovesBD** " here on Fanfiction with this song inspiration idea to write a story. She is also the big reason I wanted to write this. She is an amazing writer and if you haven't, please go check out her stories. They are so good. _

_So, a long intro but yeah. Please enjoy._

* * *

Brenda looked out of the small airplane window with a lot on her mind. She was headed back to the 90210 and although she missed her friends and family, she's really gonna miss London. She had no drama, or craziness or heartache. She basically started over. She now had several new friends and amazing stories to tell. While in London, she studied at RADA, one of the top theatre schools in the world and it definitely taught her more than what California University had taught her but she knew there were reasons for that. One was dedicated specifically for theatre, the other was an overall University. Does she wish she was still going to RADA instead of CU, sure but she doesn't hate CU.

Brenda had kept in touch with Donna. She didn't want Donna to feel like she didn't care about her situation with David. Before she left, David was found in the back of limo with some random chick from the record company he had just signed on to or met or something, by Donna. Being someone who was cheated on by her ex, she understood and Donna needed that. Donna kept her in the loop with everything and everyone. She was told about Brandon and Kelly now being a thing, Steve and Celeste back together. Andrea and her new born and of course herself. She did mention Dylan in passing. Donna mentioned that he hadn't been around group much. He now was looking after Erica because her parents tried to steal Dylan's money and flee the country. Erica had warned Dylan before she completely left and right before they got on the plane, they were apparently arrested and Dylan was granted guardianship. Brenda didn't hear anything from Dylan besides what Donna had told her so she wasn't sure what this meant for them. She shook her head and got rid of her thoughts. After she got on the plane back at the beginning of this trip, she promised she wouldn't get wrapped up in the Dylan stuff. Which she has done but something about going back, brought those thoughts flooding back.

Brenda heard the flight attendant announce that they were landing at LAX in about 15 minutes. She soon felt the wheels hit the runway and she knew she had landed. She was suppose to be picked up by her parents so hopefully they aren't running late. She was extremely tired. Jetlag right? She filed out of the terminal and towards the baggage claim. Once she grabbed her bag, she looked around for her parents. She was getting worried because it had been a solid hour since getting off the plane and this included trying to get her bag, she was sure she gave them the time she was landing. She sat down waiting for them when she felt someone tap her shoulder from behind.

"Well, it's about it…Valerie? Is that…is this really you?" Brenda asked shocked as she turned around to see her childhood friend.

"Why yes, it is. I know, I look great. But enough about me, how was London?" Valerie asked.

"Amazing. I loved it. Actually already miss it. What are you doing here?" Brenda asked still in shock.

"Oh your parents didn't tell you? I got accepted into CU and they offered to let me stay with you guys." Valerie explained.

"I haven't really spoken to my parents. The occasional check ins but that's it. Are they picking you up?" Brenda asked as she looked behind Valerie and see if her parents had showed up.

"No. I got here yesterday. I am here to pick you up. They wanted to surprise you." Valerie said throwing her arm around her shoulders and leading her to the exit of the airport.

'Well, I am certainly surprised." Both girls laughed as they proceeded to leave LAX.

* * *

Brenda finished unpacking and looked around her room, Valerie had taken the Futon that they had added from Brandon's room to hers once Valerie was known to be staying with them so her 'side' of the room was already decorated. Just like Valerie to make things feel like home…even when it wasn't. Brenda was putting a couple things away when she heard a gentle knock at the door, she turned around to find Brandon standing in her doorway.

"Well if it isn't the world traveler. Paris, London…what's next? Canada?" Brandon joked. Brenda giggled and threw her pen in his general direction but missed.

"Possibly. Its not that far away and I've already been to Mexico." Brenda shrugged.

"True. " Brandon smiled as he walked in. He looked around, glancing at the corner which now featured Valerie's temporary sleeping area. "So I see you have a roommate."

"Yeah. I do. Did you know about this?" Brenda asked as she raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"Not until about a week ago. I haven't been home much." Brandon said honestly. "Since I got back from D.C., I have spent time with friends and…"

"Kelly." Brenda said outload.

"You know?" Brandon asked shocked.

"Yeah, Donna told me a couple of weeks ago. We sent mail to each other weekly to keep one another informed and to have her feel less alone with the whole David situation." Brenda explained.

"Oh." Brandon said looking down at the ground feeling slightly guilty. He didn't really speak to his sister much while she was away which he felt bad for. He was just so…in like with Kelly that it didn't even come into his mind.

"Don't feel bad Bran. One, you're not the only one and two, it goes both ways. I just felt like my own person over there that it didn't even hit me to keep in touch with anyone else. Plus you have this new relationship so I understand." Brenda explained getting up and hugging her twin. He hugged her back.

"Speaking of Kelly, she has invited us over to the apartment for a small get together. She wanted me to see if you want to stop by." Brandon said

"Sure. I probably won't stay long. Jetlag is kicking my butt. I would like to see everyone." Brenda said. "Do you think they would mind if we invite Val?"

Valerie entered the bedroom from the bathroom and said, "Invite Val to what?" She asked as she continued to organize her area of the bedroom.

"To Kelly's apartment. She and a couple of our other friends share an apartment on the beach and invited me to their get together." Brenda explained.

"Oh. I mean I wouldn't want to intrude but if it's okay…" Valerie started.

"Why not? So lets get going." Brandon said smiling leaving his sisters room . Valerie and Brenda followed behind them down to the living area where the Walsh Parents, Cindy and Jim sat reading whatever news paper and that same book Cindy picks up but never finishes.

"Hey guys, we are gonna go over to Donna's and Kelly's. We will be home a little later." Brandon told them as he collected his keys.

"Okay have fun. You're going Valerie?" Jim asked looking up from his paper. She nodded and Brenda stated, "Yeah. Perfect time for her to meet everyone."

"Well, have kids." Cindy waved to them and the three of them were on their way.

* * *

Brenda, Brandon and Valerie showed up and Brandon knocked on the door. Kelly opened the door and she instantly smiled bright. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Hey you." Kelly said reaching down and grapping his hand. He squeezed back and kissed her cheek as well.

"Hey Kel." Brandon smiled. "Look who I found." Brandon stepped to side still holding her hand as Brenda waved. Kelly dropped Brandon's hand and rushed to hug Brenda. Brenda huffed out and laughed as she was brought into a tight hug from Kelly.

"Well, I see that you missed me…I hope." Brenda joked.

"Are you kidding? It's not the same without you around here." Kelly said honestly. Brenda was actually touched by that comment. She was sure that no one even noticed she was gone. "And who is this?" Kelly asked noticing the third person standing next to Brenda.

"Kelly, this is Valerie. She is a childhood friend of mine back from Minnesota. She is staying with us for a bit." Brenda told her.

"It's nice to meet you Valerie." Kelly said extending her hand

"Like wise. I've heard a little about you though. So I feel like I know you some." Valerie said smirking. Brenda eyed her, telling her to quit. After the whole thing with Dylan and Kelly the year before, Valerie was Brenda's listening year. So Valerie got the whole…drama about Kelly.

"Oh really? Well, that's good." Kelly said not noticing the exchange between Valerie and Brenda. "Well, come on in." Kelly led them inside. David was sitting at the piano, playing quietly, basically keeping to himself. Steve and Celeste were chatting on the couch. Donna was in the Kitchen and Dylan was nowhere to be found. Brenda got sad for minute. She hadn't seen or heard from him since being back even if it had only been a couple of hours. She rolled her eyes at herself as she realized she was doing it again. She laughed lightly and that didn't go unnoticed. Kelly smiled and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing really. Just out of curiosity, is Dylan here?" Brenda asked.

"Um, no I don't think so. I do think Donna invited him though. Hey donna!" Kelly called out. Donna came out and screamed as she ran and hugged Brenda.

"BRENDAAA! I am so glad you are back." Donna said excitedly.

"I can see that." Brenda laughed. She was so happy to see a smile on Donna's face. The last time she saw her face, it was tear stained.

"Donna, didn't you invite Dylan?" Kelly asked.

Donna nodded. "He said he would be here later. With taking care of Erica now, he had to figure out babysitting arrangements. I think Nat was gonna watch her for a bit." Donna explained.

"Nice. Dylan actually having to watch someone who isn't himself is gonna be a sight to see." Said Steve as he joined the small group next to the Kitchen. "Hey Bren, welcome home." He leaned in and hugged Brenda lightly.

"Thanks. Good to be back." Brenda responded. She waved to Celeste who waved back. They became friends right before she left but they weren't close yet. She liked Celeste so she could tell that they could be. David had discretely joined the group which made the smile that Donna had, grow smaller a bit which Brenda noticed. She looked over and saw David standing next to Steve not saying much. "Hey Silver." Brenda said waving.

"Hi. Welcome back." David said almost in a whisper. Brenda nodded and looked over at Valerie who had been quiet this whole time.

"Well guys, I want you to meet an old friend of mine and Brandon's from back in Minnesota. Everyone this is Valerie. Valerie, this is Donna, Steve, Celeste, and David. A group of irreplaceable goofballs that I love dearly." Brenda said honestly which made everyone smile.

"Hey guys. Brenda has told me some about each of you so it's good to put faces with the people. She was right though, each of you are beautiful and good looking so…I fit in." This made everyone laugh.

The night went on and everyone was having fun. Valerie seemed to fit right in with everyone already getting close to Steve, celeste and David. Donna and Brenda talked a lot to each other filling the holes that they had left out or forgotten in their letters to each other.

"I am going to get another drink. Want more Donna?" Brenda asked.

"No. Nearly half full." Donna said lifting her cup. Brenda nodded and headed into the kitchen and started to fill her own cup. She heard a knock and saw Donna start to get up. "I got it Don." Donna sat back down and Brenda headed to the door. She opened the door and her breath caught in her throat as the person standing on the other side still proved to have an effect on her.

"Welcome home Bren." The figure said.

"Thank you. Dylan." Brenda said back as they just stared at each other.

* * *

 _So? Good or bad start to this re-write. I didn't actually watch a lot of the show after Brenda left but I did watch season 5 and 6 because of Dylan and then he left and couldn't watch for much longer after that. Please review. Thank you! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note** : Not sure where I am taking this. So bare with me as I write these chapters. Hope you enjoy. _

* * *

Brenda and Dylan stood there, just staring at each other. Neither speaking or moving besides the initial conversation. Brenda snapped out of her daze when she heard Donna yell out asking who it was.

"Just Dylan Donna." Brenda yelled back over her shoulder. She turned her head back to look at Dylan who had that infamous smirk on his face. She had to look down to not show that she was blushing. That smirk always had an effect on her.

"Just Dylan huh?" Dylan mocked

"Yeah, just Dylan." Brenda looked back up at him and put a smirk of her own on her face. She stepped aside to let him in which he obeyed.

"So when did you get in?" Dylan said turning to face her with his hands in his pants pockets.

"Earlier today." Brenda answered. They stood there, staring at each other again. The vibe both felt was good but also a bit awkward. The last time they saw each other, was during the week they spent together before Brenda left for London. They kept to themselves and no one but Donna knew. Before Brenda had left, they had agreed to keep that week special to them. No one aside from Donna was to know. Mostly because they didn't want anyone to make a big deal of it but also because they didn't know what exactly what it meant for them. If it meant them getting back together or them just…almost being a 'Friends with Benefits' type situation. Neither one spoke to the other while Brenda was away so it was very much still up in the air.

Brenda was about to ask something when she heard Valerie behind her. "Bren, you gonna introduce me?" She asked. Brenda turned and cocked her eyebrow because Valerie knew who he was. Just like she knew who Kelly was. Valerie just smiled innocently at Brenda.

"Well alright, Valerie this is Dylan McKay. Dylan this is Valerie. An old…nosey and annoying…childhood friend of mine." Brenda said introducing them. Dylan snickered at Brenda's obvious annoyance and stuck out his hand for Valerie to shake, which she did.

"Pleasure to meet you Dylan. Brenda has mentioned you a few times. But her stories doesn't do you justice." Valerie said.

"Thank you? I think." Dylan said placing his hand back into his pocket. Valerie smiled and turned and walked off back towards David and Steve. Brenda laughed lightly and shook her head.

"You've talked about me to her?" Dylan asked with a smartass look on his face.

"Yeah but not the good parts." Brenda told him honestly. "The only good thing shes heard about you was back during my first year here at the Spring Dance. Everything else…uhh…not all that great." Dylan just nodded getting what she was talking about. Not his proudest moments when it came to Brenda. Brenda turned and went back into the kitchen to finish pouring her drink. Dylan followed her into the kitchen. No one was paying attention as he stood behind her. He lightly wrapped his arms around her waist. She tried to hide her smile from feeling him behind her. "What are you doing?" Brenda asked while she closed the bottle.

"mmm I don't know. Haven't been able to touch you or even talked to you for over a month. I can't help it." Dylan said buring his face in her neck, smelling her natural scent that he's missed. Brenda turned around in his arms to face him.

"We haven't even talked about what exactly we are and you're already staking your claim." Brenda teased

"Couldn't help it. You're too…sexy." Dylan whispered as he rubbed his nose against hers. She closed her eyes, taking it all in. They jumped apart when they heard someone coming in.

"Bren, you coming back?" Donna asked smirking. "What did I just interrupt?"

"Um, nothing." Brenda started, "Im coming now." Brenda grabbed her drink and with her other hand brushed against him causing him to want to grab her and bring her back. Dylan followed them and sat next down next to her as she and Donna talked about the last 6 weeks. Kelly joined them sitting on the edge of the table.

"So Bren, any cute guys?" Kelly asked. Brenda playfully rolled her eyes. Of course Kelly would ask that first.

Brenda shook her head. "No. Everyone I met was taken in some form. But before I left, I got to know another guy so it wouldn't have made a difference if I had."

"Oh really? Why didn't I know?" Kelly asked slightly hurt. She knew her and Brenda weren't as close but still, she still cared for her and she thought they were friends.

"You were in Washington and no one knew. Well, Donna did but that's it." Brenda explained.

"Oh right." Kelly blushed thinking about her couple of days in Washington D.C with Brandon. She glanced at Brandon smiling. She never realized she could be this happy. She looked back at Brenda who had a goofy grin on her face. "What?"

"I know that look. I have had that look. This is serious between my brother and you." Brenda said.

"It seems that way. We are taking it slow. We had both just gotten out of somewhat serious relationships so we didn't want to rush anything and ruin it." Kelly explained glancing at Dylan who didn't seem bothered by this conversation at all. "What about you Dylan?"

"What about me?" Dylan said taken back.

"What have you been doing since Brenda has been gone?" Kelly asked. The last time they talked was after they broke up. She didn't really expect him to beg for her to come back to him but the silent treatment was new.

"Taking care of Erica. Getting ready for someone I met. So really…nothing." Dylan said looking down. Dylan still hated speaking about himself. Wasn't the best topic of choice for him.

To play along, Brenda asked, "Really? You met someone? Hmm." Brenda said. Dylan's head shot up. He smiled catching on.

"Yeah. She hasn't spoken much since our first encounter because she seems stubborn and hard to get but apparently that's what I attract." Dylan joked.

"Hey!" Brenda and Kelly said in unison. Donna laughed lightly watching this exchange. Kelly didn't seem to catch on to what Brenda and Dylan were doing but she thought it was sweet. And she couldn't wait to tell Brenda her biggest news yet.

"Well I am happy for you Dylan. Maybe she can get you to not be such a jackass. Something Kelly and I both failed at." Brenda mocked back, high fiving Kelly who stuck her tongue out at Dylan.

"If she actually gives me an answer on what we are, maybe she will. But I doubt it." Dylan said winking at the girls and walking to join to the guys and Valerie on the other side of the apartment.

"Wow." Kelly said as she looked on to see Brandon, Steve and Dylan do their infamous handshake. "Men are weird."

"Very." Brenda agreed. All three girls laughed lightly

"So Brenda, I wanted to wait till you got home for me to tell you this." Donna said.

"Tell me what?" Brenda asked

"I am dating again." Donna said smiling. Brenda smiled back. She was incredibily happy for Donna. She remembered when everything that happened with Dylan and Kelly, it took a year and some change for her to date again.

Brenda leaned in to hug her friend tightly, "I am so proud of you. And happy too." Brenda whispered. Donna smiled. She was glad she waited to tell her in person. Definitely worth the wait. Brenda leaned back out, "What is his name?"

"Ray Pruitt. He was gonna come tonight be he didn't want to intrude on your return." Donna explained.

"Well that's crazy. I need to meet this guy." Brenda said. Donna smiled a bright smile. Something Brenda hadn't seen in a long while.

* * *

The rest of the night went smoothly. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Brenda and Dylan kept discreetly flirting with each other. Valerie caught on pretty fast but she didn't say anything. Brenda and Valerie were getting ready to head out when Brandon walked up to them.

"Hey, do you think you guys could find a way home?" Brandon asked looking down the hallway and saw Kelly smirking at him from her bedroom. Brenda just giggled and said, "Yeah Brandon, we can."

"Thanks sis." Brandon kissed her forehead and ran towards Kelly.

"Well, who is gonna take us home?" Valerie asked. Brenda looked over and saw Dylan collecting his things and started to walk towards them.

"Yo McKay, can you take two girls who just lost their ride home." Brenda asked in a joking tone. Dylan cocked an eyebrow and titled his head.

"Well, I only have one seat" Dylan said apologeticly.

"That's okay. I can see if I can stay here. Brenda, you know him better then me, you go." Valerie teased pushing Brenda towards Dylan.

Brenda gave a questioning look towards Valerie. "You sure?" She asked as she saw Donna walk up with two cups in her hands. "Hey Donna, is okay if Valerie stays here for the night? Brandon ditched us for his girlfriend and Dylan still has porche which only has one seat so.." Brenda explained.

Donna looked between Dylan and Brenda and then glanced at Valerie. "So wait, what about you?" Donna asked, pretty much already knowing the answer.

"Dylan is my ride." Brenda mumbled. Donna laughed.

"Yeah sure. Valerie, I have some huge men shirts and a pair of shorts if you want to borrow them. The couch pulls out if that's okay." Donna told Valerie.

"That's perfect. Now tell me about this Ray dude. And does he have a friend?" Valerie asked throwing her arm around Donna's shoulder as they walked towards Donna's bedroom. Brenda giggled as she watched them.

"Bye guys." Brenda yelled out. She looked over at Dylan and smirked. "You ready?" Brenda asked. He nodded and lead the way to the his car.

The car ride over was silent. Neither one knowing what exactly to say to the other. Dylan stopped outside of his house. "I have to run in for just a second. Need to check on Erica and tell Nat that I might be a little longer. " Dylan said getting out. Before he walked away he said over his shoulder, "You comin?"

"Not yet" Brenda mumbled. "Uh yeah sure." Brenda said louder for Dylan to hear. She nervously walked next to him towards his front door. "So how is Erica? Is she okay?" Brenda asked.

"She's fine. She's loving being here and she was excited to hear about a certain brunette coming home. No idea who that could be at all." Dylan teased as he opened the door to his place. Brenda followed behind as he walked inside. She looked around noticing that night much had changed in six weeks. She smiled remembering that week she spent with him. The only addition was the nine year old now taking one of his guest bedrooms. She looked over and smiled as she saw Nat sleeping on the couch. Dylan walked over and shook him lightly to wake the old man up. Nat slowly woke up and jumped seeing Dylan. Dylan and Brenda laughed.

"Nat, I might be a little later than planned. Gotta take a friend home." Dylan said. Nat looked behind him and saw Brenda standing by the door.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Walsh. How was your trip?" He asked getting up. Smoothing out his clothes.

"Good. How is babysitting?" She asked.

"A lot of work. Even with a sweet kid like Erica." Nat said as he drank the rest of the water that he had apparently gotten earlier that night.

"Looks like it. So uh, Dylan since its already so late…"Brenda started glancing at the clock to see that it was midnight. "How about you let Nat off the hook so he can go home. I can stay here and spend the night on the couch. Parents im sure weren't really expecting their kids tonight." Brenda suggested.

"I mean, if you want to?" Dylan said back.

"Yeah. I don't mind." Brenda set herself down and walked towards Nat. "So you can go home Nat." She hugged the old man and lead him towards the door.

"Thank you Brenda. Night Dylan. Tell Erica tomorrow that it was a joy to be her…friend. She hates the word babysitter." He laughed as he left. Brenda shut the door behind him. She locked the door and looked towards Dylan who was now sitting on the couch. She noticed a couple of beer bottles laying around and next to the end table, a bottle of jack that was half gone. She closed her eyes as disappointment rose in her. Dylan didn't have anything to drink while at Donna's like some of the others did. So she didn't catch on. Donna had mentioned seeing Dylan drink occasionally but Donna didn't seem to concerned and only mentioned it once so Brenda shrugged it off, passing it up to maybe he wasn't. That he was drinking coke or something else in a bottle. But seeing the glass bottles and harder liguor around his place, it was hard to ignore it now. She sat down next to Dylan and grabbed one of the many empty bottles and cocked an eyebrow. No words, Dylan knew what the question she had on her mind was. He didn't know how to tell her that he started drinking again. Not heavily but he knew that look he currently saw plastered on it. She was disappointed.

"Please tell me these are Nat's and that I will have to go to the Peach Pit and rip him a new one for drinking around a nine year old. Please tell me that is what is going on here." Brenda asked. Dylan just shook his head. He couldn't lie to her. Not when the evidence was all around them. "Why?" Was all she asked

"I don't know." Dylan answered. Brenda didn't say a word. She just stood up, collected the empty bottles and threw them in the recycle bin. She walked back in and grabbed the half bottle of jack and Dylan's hand. He took it, she gave him the bottle and lead him to the kitchen. They both now stood in front of the sink. "Bren."

"Don't 'Bren' me. Do it." Brenda stood back and crossed her arms.

He titled his head towards her and saw the look she was giving him. "I promise its not a big deal Bren."

"The last time you said that, you ended up in a bar fight because you were betting at pool while drunk and didn't have the money to the guy. You got your ass beat and got Brandon involved. Do it." Brenda said now pointing at the sink. Dylan finally listened and poured the drink down the drain. It was killing him watching this but he knew Brenda was right. In fact, he planned on it the minute she found out. He just wasn't expecting it to be this soon. Brenda didn't say a word. She walked away and sat down on his futon putting her face in her hands. She was so confused. Why is he drinking again? Is this why he never contacted her while she was away?

Dylan leaned up against the arch way leading into the living room. "Tell me what you're thinking"

"Why? You worked so hard. And now with Erica…" She trailed off.

"You'll think it's stupid. And that I am weak." Dylan said as he sat down next to her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"No. I just want to know." Brenda said taking his hand. "I saw you struggle the first time. It killed me that you were going through something so bad that it pushed you to drink. What is that bad that it pushed you this time?"

"You leaving. Everything that happened with Erica, Suzanne and Kevin. Trust being broken again. Basically being responsible for someone else other than myself. It became to much for me." Dylan said looking down.

"Me leaving? But I am back. You knew I was coming back. I told you I was coming back." Brenda said. She wasn't going to tell him about the offer she was given before she left. Especially not now.

"The last time you left, you and I didn't do so well. I got this deep feeling that you weren't going to be returning and so it got hurt. You were sending letters to Donna but not me. Even after that week we spent together." Dylan explained

"Oh." Brenda said letting go of his hand. "I didn't mean to hurt you that way. I didn't talk to anyone else. I just knew that Donna needed someone who understood what she was going through. And everything with Erica turned out okay. According to Donna at least." Dylan just looked at her. "So it didn't?"

"My trust. I felt like I finally had a family again. Even with two people who didn't know me, I finally had that connection to my father again. And then they try and take my sister away and betray my trust. It was…just too much." Dylan explained.

"I get it. Well, we can talk about this later. Its late and we both need sleep." Brenda said getting up. "You second guestroom is still open right?" Brenda asked. Dylan just nodded and watched her go back to the back bedroom. Oh how could he fuck up again? He breathed out and then got up. Going into his own room. He flopped down and looked up at the ceiling. This is gonna be a rough year.


	3. Update: News!(Probably will delete soon)

I know I haven't updated in a while. Been focusing on work and exams that I am currently getting ready for that involves my job. I hear you guys. I keep getting asked if I am going to update and yes I will. I will for sure update this weekend. However, on a sad note, I woke up to the news that Luke Perry, who of coursed played 'Dylan McKay' on BH90210 passed away this morning from the stroke that he had suffered earlier this week. I am so very heartbroken and can not stop crying. I am so sad about the news. I do send out my deepest sympathies to his family and friends. You will be missed dearly Luke. RIP Luke Perry.


End file.
